uDon'tKnowMe
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: Based off 'You Don't Know Me' by David Klass. You don't know Sam. You know nothing about her. Her pains, her sufferings, her joys, and her fears......
1. iHateIntrosYet This Story Has 1 Anyways

uDon'tKnowMe

A/N: Um, well this is a fic based off a book called 'You Don't Know Me' by David Klass and it's about a boy who has problems in his life; an abusive step-father, girl troubles, an instrument that's not really an instrument, you will get it the longer you read this.

This is about Sam and how people always think they know her, but in reality, she's unknown to everyone, including herself. I tried fitrting the title with the 'i' but it works better this way. I'm

* * *

INTRO

**SAM'S POV**

You don't know me, you never did know me, even if you thought you knew me, you're wrong? If you're so sure you know me here's some questions about me-

○ What kind of meat did my father think about when he decided to name me?  
○ The Valaries? Who are they??  
○ Who is Jonah The Whale Boy? Who is Fredward Benson? What do _they_ want?  
○ What kind of animal tortures me in History  
○ Do teachers have a use, besides torture?  
○ If things act different to how they appear, what are they?  
○ If friends are supposed to like me for who I am, then are they really my friends?  
○ Why do geeks fall in love? With who do they fall in love with?  
○ If home is where you are welcome, and loved, where do I live?  
○ If school is a place for learning, then what is Ridgeway?  
○ How do opposites attract?  
○ There are many opposites of me, so which ones are suppose to attract to me?

And lastly...

○ If there's someone who's watching over me, do they really see what happens when my mom is gone??


	2. iAmNot

iAmNot Part 1

A/N: Sam's POV

* * *

You don't know me.

For example, you think I'm upstairs doing my homework in my room. Wrong. I am Sam Puckett, I never do homework. Besides, it's not my room, it's my younger stepsister's closet. Can you believe that? Rhetta Maye is 7 years old, and her room takes up about half of our entire house! Her closets are about 1/4 of her room, meaning my 'room has just enough room for a small twin bed, a small set of drawers and a minuscule wardrobe. My desk? I use my books to keep my handwriting legible. The homework? I never have time to do it. Truth is, my friends, Freddie and Carly; they think I'm just lazy and irresponsible, that's just the story I'm suppose to feed the public to hid my true identity.

Confused? Too bad.

You see, I'd like to do the homework Miss Briggs assigns us, I really do want to be smart like Carly, but I never have time!

Why don't I have time? The man who is supposedly my 'father' always pushes housework on me, he claims Rhetta's too little and fragile to help; but if fathers are suppose to love you and make sure no one hurts you, then I'm afraid I don't know what to call this man. He married my mother 8 years ago; when I was 5. He already had a daughter from his previous marriage, and that was Rhetta Maye Harrington. Rhetta was a year old at the time, and was a good baby, until she turned 5, then she became the nosy little brat she is now. Rhetta is around 3'4" blond little ringlets, and blue eyes and a stubby little nose. Cute eh? But that's until you get to know her, she's bratty, selfish, and evil, and always lies to adults.

But enough about little miss evil, let's go back...

You don't know me. You have no power over me. What do I look like? Short? Tall? Butt-ugly? Pretty? The answer is-

It depends. I could be short one minute, but freakishly tall the next. I could look down right ugly standing next to my friend Carly, but pretty if I'm standing next to pimple-faced oily hair Jayne. Like it matters though, right? Someone once said 'Beauty is only from the visual sense, you're personality is sensed from the soul' so it doesn't matter how I look. OK? Good.

But I can tell you the things I am not.

○ I am not loved  
○ I am not friendly (OK, sometimes, but not 24/7!)  
○ I am never smart  
○ I am not important to today's society

And lastly...

○ You don't know who I am not.

MONDAY, MATH CLASS

I look to my right, Jonah Fischer is to my right, and Fredward (I know, Fredward?) Benson to my left. I gaze at Jonah for at least five minutes before Mrs. Briggs calls on me to answer an algebra problem.

"Samantha? Do you have the answer?" Mrs.Briggs said impatiently, tapping her foot on the linoleum floor.

"No Mrs.Briggs," I answer truthfully.

"Hmmm," she says, looking at me suspiciously.

I blush and return to my work.

After class, I run into Carly Shay, my sorta friend, sorta not, and she asks me for an idea to run on our web cast; iCarly.

Carly is very pretty. She has silky dark brown hair, thick chocolate eyes. She's skinny and has a nice figure...

All the boys love Carly.

iCarly...

One more thing...

○ I am not Carly...

* * *

A/N: OK, if this is confusing, I'll try to simplify it.

1- Sam is abused by her stepfather, and her mom doesn't notice (more of that later in the story)

2- This first part of iAmNot is basically how Sam is telling people what she is not, so they won't assume what she is. The last line; I am not Carly, is basically saying how she wishes she was more like her sorta friend, sorta not, she envies her beauty, and the love her and Spencer share (not like that all you pervs!).


	3. iWill

iWill or iAmNot, pt. 2

A/N: I know, long title, but hey; it's gonna be a long chapter.

* * *

I've decided the next day 3 things-

○ I will ask out Jonah Michael Fischer  
○ I will try to stop wishing to be Carly  
○ I will try to stay out of the way of my not-father

As I walked to Ridgeway, I saw Carly racing towards me at the speed of light. "Guess what guess what guess what??" she says, practically breathing in my face.

"What?" I ask.

"SPENCER IS GETTING MARRIED!!" she screams.

"Really? To who?" I ask, practically as excited as she is.

Carly looked a bit freaked out as she says cautiously, "Sam, have you checked the date?"

"No, why?" I said and I looked at my watch. April first. April first...oh duh! April Fools Day. "It's April Fools Day, isn't it?" I ask.

Carly laughs her pretty little head off as I turn redder.

MATH CLASS

OK, so here I am, sitting next to two guys, Fredward on my left and wonderful Jonah on my right. As Briggs drones on and on about algebra, I think about how much time it takes for Mrs. Briggs to actually start talking about algebra. First she starts a rant about how her husband leaves the toilet seat up, blah blah blah, then starts cursing her old car. FINALLY she gets on with algebra, but all I hear is blah blah blah to divide by the thingamabob and times it by the doohickey. Basically, I could care less about algebra. I have a very good technique of looking like I am actually listening. After every equation she writes on the spacious black board, I pretend to copy, and when she turns around, I smile and nod my head like I understand her.

Good, eh?

Oh well, so I escape her death looks as she scans the room for people who don't understand her; a.k.a; her next victim. She goes right over Breanne Haywood, who dresses to blend in with everything, and heads straight for Jakob Strausse, who pretends he's dying of laryngitis to escape her glare, but this time, it didn't work. "Jakob? Can you solve the problem about the anti-freeze (A/N: I know same from the book, but I could think of anything else!)," Mrs. Briggs asked.

Jakob stopped coughing and wheezing to look at her deftly. I knew there was something wrong with the problem, but why bother, no, wait, hand, don't go up. I try to negotiate with my left arm. 'Please, I will do anything' I think furiously. But no, my hand shoots straight for the ceiling, Mrs. Briggs noticed it, but turned back to Jakob. I couldn't help it as my hand waved in the air. Mrs. Briggs turned to me and sighed. "Yes Samantha, you may go to the bathroom," she says exasperated.

I was about to get up and leave, but my legs would not cooperate. Before I knew it, I heard myself say;"There's a mathematical mistake I would like to point out."

I heard Rip-off Rodney snicker. I ignored him and the few others that followed. Mrs. Brigs looked at me suspiciously. "Miss Puckett, are you trying to make a joke out of this?" she asks, narrowing her already narrow eyes at me.

I hear my mouth saying, "No ma'm. You see, the two equations do not equal each other, resulting in Jakob's confusion."

Mrs. Briggs struts to her book and everyone is still. She then says, "Yes Samantha, I see the mistake. She turns to the board and writes furiously, and I hear a buzzing in my ears. What was this? Then I realize. I turned red as my class applauded me. Mrs. Briggs returns to torment Jakob, but just when she said " Now Mr. Strausse, can you solve the problem?" the bell rang.

One more thing I am not-  
○ I am not a coward (A/N: this wil ltie in when I write the next few chapters, so hang on readers!)

Then I decided one thing, and I have no idea where I got the idea; I will ask out Jonah Fischer.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so not incredibly long, but it's ok, right? tell ya what, I'll combine the two chapters, if you want, feed back on that please!!


	4. iAmSam

iAmSam

A/N: I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!!!!!! I WAS SO BUSY! Just a little background check on Sam's current life, and a little future Seddiness, only if you're REALLY observant, cookies to those who find where the Seddie is! I can't remember whether Sam and Carly met during first or second grade, so I put the average age :D, also, let's change the circumstance of when Sam and Carly met.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry I've never fully introduced myself. I am Samantha Annelise Puckett. I was born on April 17, 1994 in St. Anthony's Hospital in Illinois. When I was three, my father died in a huge wreck. My mom and I made it out alive. I had broken 2 ribs, both arms, 2 fingers, my legs, cracked my skull, and a severe concussion. You see, our car fell through the bridge above the Fox River and we fell on ice, which cracked and we plunged through the ice, floating downstream, until finally, we got caught on a tree. The drivers side, which had my father, and me, was broken open, leaving him and I damaged for life. Mom left the crash with only a couple breaks, and some whiplash. Dad, the worst happened to him, what I had, and a huge rod, well, plunged through his body. He died immediately. So, we packed up, and flocked to Seattle on my fourth birthday. I was lucky to make it out alive. Actually, it was a miracle. When I moved to Washington, I planned to be extra nice, but it all failed.....

Carly Annabelle Shay was just one month, and six days younger than I. She was pretty, glossy black hair, and chocolate set eyes. She was the nicest girl ever. There goes my plan. Why try when she was here in comparison? Well, I was mean. I was cruel, and I played jokes. But I didn't want that. I wanted to be sweet, kind, and nice. Like her. I didn't start being mean right away. Until he came along.

Fredward Andrew-Tate Emerson-Benson was my best friend in the beginning of kindergarten. We did everything together, mud pies, noodle art, we were inseparable. Then. Carly moved here from Yakima. Freddie was immediatly under her spell. Carly had shiny glossy dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes. I had blonde hair that was always tied back in a ribbon, and crystal blue eyes that have changed to a clear gray. Freddie dropped the blocks we were playing with, and headed over to Carly. And it's been that way ever since. I have always been second best, so I just kinda decided not to care....

_--Flashback--_

_A small girl and smally boy are standing within inches away from each other in their kindergarten class.  
_

_"Hello, I'm Samantha Annelise Puckett," a little girl with fair hair tied in a ribbon says._

_"Why Annelise?" inquired a small boy with dark hair and chocolate eyes._

_"Well, my real name's Samantha, but my mom calls me Annelise from time to time, I guess you can call me both__."_

_"Oh......."_

_"What's your name?" Samantha asked._

_"Fredward Andrew-Tate Emerson-Benson," the little boy said proudly._

_"You have too many names, I don't like Samantha, so everyone calls me Sam, and mommy calls me Anna or Lise sometimes."_

_"You can call me Freddie, the Andrew Tate is my dad's and grandfather's names together. My daddy's name is Andrew, and my granddaddy's name is Auston-Tate. My mommy married my other daddy before I came because my first daddy is missing, and my second daddy's last name is Emerson, so mommy put them together." Freddie proclaimed._

_"Ohhh, well, my daddy died last year," Sam said to Freddie._

_Freddie's chocolate eyes were wide as quarters and brimmed with tears as he looked at the girl across from him. "My daddy got a stroke," he whispered to Sam._

_Sam patted his hand. Silence overcame the small ones before Sam said, "Wanna be my best friend?"_

_Freddie nodded eagerly, and the two new friends ran to the coloring table._

_--End Flashback--_

Pretty isn't it?

Wrong.

It's sickening, disgusting, I hate it more than I hate him.

Freddie and I were inseparable until third grade.

Then came Carly. Carly was sooo pretty...sooo smart......so perfect.

More than anything I could ever be.

I can't help being me.

Freddie had drawn farther from me, and closer to Carly. Like I cared. We were all friends, Freddie the smart one, Carly the pretty one, and me, the misfit kid who just hangs around. I guess it'll always be that way.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hated the ending, but couldn't find a way to tie up the chapter, iAmandAlwaysWillBeTheGirlNextDoor is a one/two shot that I'm in the process of typing, so keep your eyes out. It has references to uDon'tKnowMe, and is Seddie (duh!) So, please review, cuz I want your feedback!


End file.
